Raiden Satoru
by Above.them.all
Summary: Years ago at a college party Suzuki created a child. He soon dropped out never to see his child. When Yggdrasil shuts down his child, Raiden, gets thrown into the new world.
1. New World New Problems

Thank you to PervySageChuck for proofreading this!

This is just a little story that popped in my head one night. Hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Years before Yggdrasil launched, Suzuki Satoru, a standard college student up to his ears in debt, nervously went to his first college party. At said party he drank for the first time becoming nearly too drunk to walk.

The drunken Suzuki took a girl named Jasmine to a private room where he got her pregnant.

Three weeks later feeling frustrated with his studies he dropped out never to see his son or Jasmine. His child, Raiden, had never met his father but desperately wanted to. Raiden's only connection to his father was a game his mother had told him of called Yggdrasil.

Today was the last day of Yggdrasil's server and Raiden's last chance to let Momonga know of his existence.

He stood atop a small hill In front of the swamps that held the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. His golden angelic wings fluttered in the background reflecting the sun's light off of his immaculate golden armor which covered his whole body other than his wings.

Beside him stood two world class beauties. To his right was Armina, a busty woman in her early twenties. Her long blonde hair draped down her back between her pure white wings. With bright blue eyes, a motherly smile and a positive alignment of 200 she was the good little angel on his right shoulder.

To his left was her polar opposite, Veronica. She was a fallen angel with red eyes, black hair and a matching set of wings. Her bust was rather impressive and slightly larger than Armina's, painted upon her face was a smile that would make any man fall in love in an instant.

Raiden was looking visibly nervous with jittery movements. "Well guys, what do you think, we have less than five minutes to send this message."

The two women gave no response. Raiden had a habit of treating them as if they were real humans. He was often overprotective of them, even going as far as to sacrifice his life for theirs during raids. In his defense, it was cheaper to allow himself to die than pay for their resurrection.

"No response...as usual." He sighed reading his message to Momonga aloud. Just three words: "I'm your son."

"I need to add more to it than that! Arrgggg!" he placed his hands on his head as he screamed. "What if he doesn't believe me! Why would he? I've never even talked to him before!"

Frustrated with himself for not finding Momonga earlier, he fell backwards onto the ground behind him.

Instead of hitting the ground like he should have everything disappeared other than his followers. It was as if he was falling in a void of nothingness.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, so this is the end of the servers. I guess I'll never meet him." Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Armina and Veronica both began falling as well. "Master!" They flew towards him and wrapped their arms around his waist with a grip that could crush mountains.

 _Did they just talk?_ Raiden thought. _Wait why have I not been logged out yet?_

With no warning, the darkness was lifted and everything became bright. Below him was a large white temple of sorts which stood in the center of a city which radiated an aura of Holiness.

Raiden began falling from the tops of the clouds like a puppet whose strings had been cut. _So...tired_. He struggled to keep his eyes open. It seemed as if Armina and Veronica had fallen asleep while gripping onto his waist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the center of the capital of the Slane Theocracy was a large temple of pure white. Inside this temple the six Cardinals sat around a large table discussing the imminent threat to humanity, the monster known as Ainz Ooal Gown.

"We need to stop him!" one of the six men present shouted.

"That is clear but we have nothing with which to do so."

"We should use the item left by the six. When he is under our control we could topple his new nation from the inside!"

"That would be the best way to stop him. But with his clear advantage, his mental superiority, I fear we will never be able to gain control of him."

"Than the gods have forsaken us all."

"How could you say such things! You blasphemous traitor!" the man dressed in pure white robes shouted while spitting everywhere.

The room became silent. "Gods save us!"

An audible ringing could be heard coming from above as if something was falling at incredible speeds.

All six looked up towards the ceiling in curiosity. "What is that?"

As the ringing got louder the six got up from their seats and backed up from the table.

The next thing they knew the ceiling broke. A magnificent angel landed upon the center of the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raiden lay on a large table fading in and out of consciousness. As his eyes opened and closed he heard men screaming.

"The gods have sent us a warrior!"

"He is magnificent! We have truly been sav…"

Raiden's eyes finally closed as he fell unconscious.

When Raiden awoke he was sitting in a room that had metal walls. This was no room, it was a cage for a rabid animal. The room had one door which looked as if it could hold back a dragon. Directly in front of him was a two way mirror. It was clear that he was being watched, but by whom?

Then Raiden noticed a man dressed in full plate armor beside him trying to pull Armina's arms off of him. The knight looked over to the two way mirror and called for help.

Immediately a second knight ran in to help pull her arms off of his waist. They both grabbed her arms and started pulling.

"This bitches' arms won't move!"

Rage boiled up within Raiden for the first time he moved. Grabbing the knight by the throat. Raiden stood up, the girls finally released their grip.

He lifted the knight into the air. The knight began to flail wildly, grabbing Raiden's hand in order to hold himself up.

"Don't you dare…" a voice that was not Raiden's came from under his helm. _What is wrong with my voice! And why is the game so real looking. His movements look as if he was real._

Veronica and Armina stood up groggily. "Master…" they said as they rubbed their eyes.

 _They spoke!_ He dropped the knight who was now unconscious. The second knight grabbed him and dragged his body out the door.

"Come here." he said, looking at the two.

They rushed over to him and got uncomfortably close.

 _They respond to commands that are not registered! And that smell… so good! Wait a minute! Smell!? Yggdrasil didn't have such mechanics! Could the game have become real? I must run one final test._

"Veronica, I'm going to touch you." _This is for science! That's right I need to do this!_

"Yes! Do as you will with my body, master!" She looked a little too excited.

He reached his hand out to her breast which she had nearly shoved in his face. He felt the softness of her breasts. _Yggdrasil would never allow this which means...this is real!_

Just then one of the Cardinals of the Six Scriptures opened the door and stepped into the cage-like room.

Raiden turned around to face the man who entered the room. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in our care. I hope you will forgive us for placing you and your companions in such a terrible place. We had to in case of the possibility that you were hostile."

"Forgive me for assaulting that man. You have got a lot of explaining to do, I want to know everything!"

"Very well. If you would come with me I will explain it all." The man began to walk out the door ushering for Raiden to follow.

Raiden followed the man dressed in white though a long hallway. _If I fell into this world does that mean other players are here too._ He turned around looking at Veronica who was following him with her impossibly beautiful smile. _They really are real… I'm glad I didn't treat them like trash like the other players!_

"Is there something you need master?" Veronica said in a voice that made his heart skip more than a few beats.

"...No, I was just checking up on you two."

"Such a caring master!" Armina said joyfully.

Raiden blushed, which couldn't be seen under his helm, as he turned around to continue walking. _This is like a dream!_

"May I ask your name, sir?" the man in white asked.

"Call me Raiden."

"As you wish."

The man stopped at a large door which he proceeded to open. "This is where we will be discussing matters further."

The room they entered was rather plain with nothing to look at other than the long rectangular table placed in the middle with five men sitting on the opposite side.

Raiden walked in and sat down. Armina and Veronica stood beside him not taking a seat.

Raiden looked at the two. "You may sit."

Armina responded. "It would be disrespectful for us to sit at the same table as our Creator. We will stand as long as it is acceptable."

"Created! What do you mean created!?" one of the cardinals shouted.

Armina replied. "Of course, our master created us." She acted like it was a common occurrence.

"To create life…" the cardinal said to quiet to hear.

Raiden said to the six men who were gathered. "That is beside the point. Tell me what you know."

"Very well." The man in white began explaining about the county he was in as well as the monster who threatened humanity and all other mortal beings with extinction. Never once did he say Ainz's name.

"I see." _This monster sounds like another player from Yggdrasil and maybe even these six great gods they spoke of._

"When we prayed to the gods in our time of need you suddenly appeared. We believe they sent you to save us from this monster."

One of the other scripture leaders interjected, "We should test his strength first. It would be a shame if the gods gift were to be killed."

"Yes, yes, you have a point. Raiden-sama, might I ask if you could show us your strength by fighting one of our warriors?"

"I suppose. Who will I be fighting?" _This will be a great chance to test my character's power!_

The six grouped together to discuss who he would be fighting. After several moments they had decided.

"You will be fighting one of our own. Her name is Zesshi. I will warn you she is considered the strongest human alive!" He smirked.

 _This should be fun!_ Raiden did not know why, but the thought of a battle excited him. He was also no longer skittish and nervous over the little things. _Maybe I've become like an Archangel in both body and mind._


	2. True Strength

_**Proofreader: PervySageChuck**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Just two hours later Zesshi was confirmed to be waiting in an abandoned part of the city scheduled to be rebuilt.

The cardinal dressed in white led Raiden, along with his two servants, down the abandoned street.

"To have Master battle with a mere human, pfff!" The thought of her master having to prove himself disgusted Veronica.

"Well, it was Master's decision so we must accept whatever comes." Armina said, staring up at Raiden.

Raiden had designed them to fill each other's weak points, Veronica being a warrior while Armina was a magic caster. The only things they had in common was their master and their love for him. They usually wouldn't get along but when their master was around neither of them would show their unbecoming side in front of him.

As the group walked down the eerily quiet street the cardinal asked Raiden. "Those women..."

"Veronica and Armina. They have names. I suggest you use them." Raiden had no idea why but now that he was in this new world with his two servants acting more like real people he felt even more protective towards them. _Maybe it has to do with my guardian angel sub class?_

"Yes, about them." He said nervously. "They said you created them, did they mean you're their father?"

"No. I created them…" he stopped. _How could I explain it to someone who doesn't even know what a computer is? "…_ crafted them from nothingness, from their personality to their likes and dislikes, it all came from my design." _That should shut him up for now._

"Incredible," the cardinal whispered, turning to look at the two mentioned. "Ohh, just one more turn to the right and we will be there."

Raiden began thinking of the fight to come, at first he was excited then he began to think bringing out his old self. _A fight... I've never been in a fight in my life! I've fought in video games but that doesn't translate to the real world or whatever this place is! Until just a few hours ago I was just a normal 14 year old boy with a larger than average intelligence!_

He rounded the corner and all his fearful thoughts disappeared. In the center of what looked to be a town square stood a girl in a full set of dazzling silver armor.

"Where the HELL did you get that armor!?" Raiden's fury could practically be felt as if it were a force of nature. His wings tensed up as if to make him more aerodynamic.

Responding to their masters fury, the two girls flew to his side taking their battle stances. "Master," Armina said, "is that armor not Mercer1212s?"

"Yes, I am almost certain of it." He said grinding his teeth. "I'll ask you one more time where the HELL did you get that armor!?"

"Oi, oi! It seems this one has quite the temper on him." Zesshi said, calmly tapping her war scythe on her shoulder. "This.. oh this is the armor of the six great gods we took it from them when they died."

"Do not say such things so freely!" The cardinal shouted.

"One question. Was the one who owned that armor named Mercer1212?"

The cardinal took a step back out of sheer surprise. "How do you know that name!?"

"I thought so… he was a good friend of mine." He didn't know how to feel, his friends had visited this world before him and now he found out about their death. What's more, this girl strutted around in their equipment like she owned it.

When Raiden had started to play Yggdrasil at the age of ten he didn't want to show up to his father as a noob who knew nothing. So he set out to level up his character. Since he was a non-human character, he was discriminated against and was PKed at every encounter with Human players.

Feeling frustrated he was on the verge of quitting. Then one day he was being PKed at a dungeon spawn over and over. To his surprise three players, Mercer1212, Bluelicker, GotoGoto and their three NPCs came to his rescue. They killed the players who were harassing him. A savior to Raiden, Mercer1212 invited him into his party. Over the next three years they became the best of friends, Raiden was always grateful for all they had done to help him reach max level and even helping him acquire two world class items.

"So that's who the six were, those three goof balls and their NPCs." He looked up to the sky tears rolling down his cheeks. "And now they are dead."

"You have a lot of balls announcing you were the friend of the six. Now if you don't mind let's cut out this emotional drib drab." she said in a mocking tone.

"Armina, Veronica step back. This bitch needs to learn her place!"

The two girls backed off at the order of their master.

"Well, now we are getting somewhere!"

"Shut your damn mouth, you don't deserve to wear that armor, you smug bitch!"

Zesshi took her battle stance projecting her scythe towards Raiden.

Like his name suggested, Raiden, the god of thunder, he was more than proficient with lightning. He was a level 100 warrior but his Archangel race allowed him to access a small amount of spells most being lightning based.

He slowly ascended into the air as dark clouds began to cover the sky. With his hands extended outward the lightning struck his palms. It traveled up and throughout the entirety of his body.

He was completely enveloped in his armor's special effect [Cloak of Lightning]. It covered him in lightning which drained the stamina MP and health of any enemy who touches him.

Raiden's golden wings extended to their full length and he descended to the ground once again.

Zesshi took a step back but she was a trained warrior, not to mention a god kin so there was no battle she would back down from.

"Come if you are ready." Raiden said in a deep voice that seemed to roll for miles like thunder.

Zesshi hesitated for a moment. [Greater Mobility] [Strength of Goliath]. After her preparatory martial arts were done she shot forward at speeds which no human could match.

Raiden saw the speeds at which she moved and chuckled in his mind. He knew she was moving at inhuman speeds but when he entered combat it was as if everything slowed down, as if time was distorted by his power. No... It was simply his faster reflexes and heightened senses.

Zesshi advanced, Raiden stood still waiting for her attack to approach but with his incredible reaction speed, it seemed to take several moments.

She finally got close enough to attack with her scythe. The war scythe flew downwards to the side of his neck. In an instant he stopped it with the palm of his hand grabbing onto it with all his force.

"What! Impossible!" She screamed, trying desperately to remove her weapon from his clutches.

"I see," he said "the weapons and armor you have are higher level than you so you can not use them to their fullest… you truly don't deserve this equipment!" _She must be around level 75, strong but to me nothing more than useless scrap._

As Zesshi struggled, Raiden extended his hand grabbing her by the face. With his grip tightening he raised her into the air forcing her to let go of her precious scythe.

Zesshi could feel the lightning arcing from his fist to her armor which only magnified it's effect. She felt as if it was sucking the very life from her bones.

Raiden held her in the palm of his hand. He began to take a pitcher's stance. With one mighty thrust of his left arm he threw Zesshi.

She went tumbling through the air like a rag doll. She collided with a nearby stone house making the whole building fall atop her.

The cardinal watched in utter disbelief as a cloud of dust rose into the air. "Is he that same person who I spoke with?" A completely reasonable question for Raiden had completely changed when his rage and sorrow consumed him.

"I've never seen master like this before." Armina said with tears in her eyes. She felt her master's pain. She had seen how he was with his three best friends. They played and joked around all day. Those days were the happiest she had ever seen him, and therefore her happiest days.

Zesshi stood up from the pile of rubble she was no longer peppy with her back arched and her arms dangling. "Hee hoo hee hoo." Her breathing was ragged and wheezy.

With the last of her strength she pulled out a dagger and charged him at full speed.

She raced towards Raiden blazingly fast but slower than before. This time she got close enough to stab him with her dagger. At her first chance she thrust into his armor. The blade simply broke as she hit one of the relatively thick parts of his armor.

Raiden's rage was nearly gone at this point and he only felt pity for her, so he decided to end her quickly.


	3. Called Out

**_Proofreader: PervySageChuck_**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Raiden's rage was nearly gone at this point, he only felt pity for her, so he decided to end her quickly.

When Zesshi's dagger broke on Raiden's chest she looked up with fear in her eyes, which were the only things visible through Mercer's armor.

Raiden lifted his right fist into the air. With one earth shattering pound he swung his fist down colliding with the top of Zesshi's head. She flew down to the ground, her body implanting itself in the bricks. She was nearly level with the ground.

 _I'm sorry,_ Raiden thought. _For scratching your armor... Mercer._

Raiden looked down at Zesshi, then proceeded to walk back over to the cardinal. "Armina, Veronica take her armor. She may keep the scythe." _That scythe was just some random weapon GotoGoto picked up anyway._

The girls ran forward to carry out their master's orders as fast as possible. They stripped her down leaving her broken, bloodied and now naked in a pile of rubble.

"You can not! That is the armor of the Six! It belongs here!" the cardinal shouted.

Raiden walked over to him until they were at an even level. Making sure to turn off his armor's lightning effect he placed his hand on the cardinal's shoulder. "You know nothing of the Six! All of you have forgotten the lessons they taught! They would never teach the superiority of one race over another!"

He released his grip on the cardinal's shoulder and walked away with Armina and Veronica rushing to catch up behind.

"We will be leaving this city." Raiden said to his servants. _Was what I did to her too much? Would my old allies hate me for it?_

"Yes, master!" Veronica shouted, ready to follow any order.

The cardinal watched as Raiden walked away with one of the Slane Theocracy's greatest treasures. He had been broken. No matter what, he didn't want to end up like Zesshi or worse.

"He is the one." Zesshi said trying her hardest to stand. The cardinal ran over giving his shoulder to help her stand.

"The one. What do you mean?"

"Some time ago I made a promise to you. That if I were to find a man who could beat me… I would marry… and bear his child." Zesshi said, nearly coughing up blood.

The cardinal removed one of his robes and placed it around her to cover her body up. "You can't be serious! He despised you with the entirety of his being!"

"No… when I fought with him I felt it. He had no feelings for me… cough!..." Blood erupted from her mouth. "...He was trying to deal with the loss of a loved one…"

"You can't mean!"

"Yeah, I believe he really was an ally of the Six."

The cardinal looked flabbergasted but he quickly regained his bearings. "Come on, we need to get you to a temple!" _He-he-he was their ally and we treated him like that! We must find him!_

Raiden looked back to his servants. "We will be searching for any clues about this supposed monster the cardinals spoke of. Can you fly?" He asked them but he wasn't even sure he could fly himself.

Full of pep, the two responded in unison. "Yes, of course."

"Good. Then let's set off. We will head north." _He asked them to make sure that his wings weren't just for show._

Raiden stretched his wings to their full size, his wings were easily twice the size of both Armina's and Veronica's.

With one thrust of his wings he shot into the sky at unimaginable speeds. As he did so a few golden feathers fell from his wings which Armina and Veronica quickly picked up placing them in their inventory for... storage.

"Incredible! It feels like I was born to fly. As if I've always known how to!" he said with joy as he did various loops and dives.

Stopping in mid-air he took off his helm to take in the beauty of the holy city before him. His hair was spiked and flowing to one side and with his golden wings, armor, hair, and eyes, he was every bit as magnificent as an archangel should be. _This is the country you created… I won't let it crumble! Mercer, Bluelicker, GotoGoto... Your work will not be in vain. I will bring equality!_

Behind him his servants tried to catch up. Because of the difference in their wings they couldn't reach the speeds or maneuverability he could. _I guess I should slow down for them._

Not as quickly as before but still quite fast, he set off. He flew over the city's walls heading north.

They flew for two hours before coming to a village, no, it was too big to be a village. It was closer to the size of a city. Raiden stopped his flight. "It will be dark soon, we should take shelter in this city." _My wings ache!_

"Yes." The two girls said, clearly tired from the long trip.

As they descended from the sky, Raiden noticed that there was a large amount of people scurrying around. As well as a rather impressive looking wall stretching around its perimeter.

Raiden touched down on a dirt path about two hundred feet from the city's gate. When Armina and Veronica set foot on the ground as well, he began to walk forward.

About one hundred feet from the gate he began to sense something. He stopped and looked around. On cue goblins in battle armor popped out of the tall grass with their bows and swords drawn.

From the top of the wall a goblin in significantly better armor than the rest popped up. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Get out of here!" he shouted very fast.

Raiden put his hands into the air. "We are just a group of travelers who seek a place to stay for the night. Might we be permitted entry, we mean no harm, prom…" Beside him floating in the air he sensed something watching him. He looked all around the area. _Must be using the invisibility spell...maybe I'm just tired._

He cast the thought aside thinking it was a mistake.

"Travelers...travelers don't have twenty foot golden wings sprouting from their backs!"

Raiden looked back to his wings. _Well, he's got me there...shit._

The goblin looked over to another goblin who was standing beside him. "This is one for the boss." The second goblin ran off in a hurry.

 _Their boss? I wonder who he is?_ Raiden began to imagine a large beefy goblin with a menacing look on his face.

The gate was opened by two goblins on either side. Enri was startled when the goblin had told her an angel had come seeking refuge. _It's most likely an over-exaggeration._

When the gate was fully opened Enri's jaw nearly hit the ground. In front of her stood three majestic angels, two of them being women who were even more beautiful than Lupusregina. And a man who can only be described as golden angel. He was dressed in full golden armor with his helm removed so his face was visible. Then he spoke in a voice that seemed to sooth the soul.

"You're the leader of the goblins!?" he said, slightly surprised.

"Y-yes!" she said, almost yelping.

"We were passing by and are looking for a place to stay for the night. Might we stay here? I can pay if you would like." said the angel man .

Enri regained her composure saying, "Yes, I think we can accommodate three more. If you would follow me I'll show you to the barracks."

Enri turned around and began to walk. She was so nervous she forgot to wait for her guests. _Oh no!_ She turned around to apologize but the three angels were right behind her. She turned back around to continue walking forward. _How did they close that space without a single sound?_

They walked silently down the city street which was just a small walking path. All the houses were built recently in order to give their new goblin army a place to stay.

The angel man final broke the silence by asking a question. "You seem to live at peace with the goblins. How did that come to pass?"

"Ohh, the goblins. Our village savior Gown-sama gave me a magic item and it summoned them."

"I see," he said.

They arrived at the barracks, a plain long rectangular house. "This is the only place we have for you to stay." Enri said while bowing. "I'm sorry."

Raiden raised his hand to gesture for her to stop. "This place is fine. Thank you for allowing us to stay." The entire walk Raiden had sensed goblins hiding in the shadows and following them. Likely to protect Enri.

He handed her five golden coins. "I can't accept this much money!" She said, amazed that someone would throw away five gold coins so easily.

"Please accept it as my gift." Raiden saw how nervous she was and gave her a reassuring smile.

She accepted the gift and went on with her day to day duties of handling the city.

"To have a being of your level stay in a filthy hole like this!" Veronica said, staring at the barracks.

"Just be happy you are not sleeping on the ground." Raiden said. "Now, let's go in."

The first two to enter were Armina and Veronica while Raiden tried to fit his wings through the door. It was as plain on the interior as the exterior. With wooden walls no windows and lines of bunk beds all throughout.

Inside the barracks all the goblins, around 30, give or take, stood up staring up at the beautiful women who had entered.

The goblins seemed to recognise Raiden was their superior and backed away as he walked past looking for an open bed. At the end of the rows were four empty beds which he and the two girls settled into.

Raiden sunk into the bed which was way too small. So his feet stuck out over a foot. He laid down wrapping his wings around himself like a cocoon. The whole time both Armina and Veronica grumbled about how he shouldn't be sleeping in such a dump. How they should have prepared a golden throne and a luxury bed.

In the middle of the night, Raiden awoke sensing the presence from earlier. It approached, the door opened and closed but no one was there. _So they were using invisibility._

The presence approached his bed and stopped. From the middle of nowhere a girl appeared she was a dark skinned beauty with red braided hair and a maid outfit. "Tell me who you are before I kill you!" She held a humongous religious symbol weapon towards him. "I will not disappoint Ainz-sama again!"

Raiden slowly unfurled his wings. "You said Ainz…who is he?" Raiden's heart was beating and his mind was racing.

"Hmm, you answer my question first, bird man."

Raiden needed answers so he answered her politely. "My name is Raiden. Might I ask yours." Raiden stood up waking Armina and Veronica.

"Who me I'm Lupusregina Beta of the Pleiades battle maids who serve Ainz Ooal Gown." She stood tall, clearly proud of her position.

Raiden stuttered out of excitement. "Ai-Ai-Ainz Ooal Gown… t-tell me is there a person named Momonga from where you come from."

Lupusregina looked curious. "How does this stupid bird know that name?" she whispered. "Yes, but he has recently adopted a new name, Ainz Ooal Gown."

Raiden was visibly shaking with anticipation and joy. His search was over. "I have a message for him. We need to talk. Suzuki. Satoru."


	4. Daddy Issues

**I was going to make this chapter a set up chapter, but people seemed to really want to see Ainz and Raiden meet. So I decided to combine the next two chapters. Here you go!**

 **Proofreader: PervySageChuck**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Ainz sat in his black leather chair flipping through the floor guardians' reports. Beside him was the world class beauty, Albedo. She stood beside Ainz giving him a caring smile.

Ainz began to flip through Cocytus' report where, as usual, he asked for more resources for the lizard men and a sparring partner. "Cocytus really does enjoy fighting." Ainz sighed even though he had no lungs. It was a habit from the human part of Ainz.

"Albedo, what do you think of Cocytus' report?"

"Yes! I do not think we have the necessary resources to spare for the lizard men. But he has become quite unstable as of late. If we were to find someone for him to fight I believe he could vent his frustrations."

"The problem is who…"Ainz said, interlocking his fingers.

Just then a knock could be heard coming from the door. Albedo walked to the door peeking out to see who was there.

"Ainz-sama, Lupusregina Beta requests an audience concerning a matter that she believes to be urgent."

"Let her in." Ainz said, clearly interested.

Albedo opened then closed the doors after allowing Lupusregina entry. She bowed to Ainz.

"What have you come to report." Ainz said.

"Yes. While watching over Carne village I came across a being I believe to be a player from Yggdrasil."

The lights in Ainz' skull dimmed, almost disappearing. _A player from Yggdrasil! Could he be the one who brainwashed Shalltear?_ The thought of him having to kill Peroroncino's creation made him angry even to the point of his emotion limiter kicking in.

"He also had a message for me to deliver to you."

Both Ainz and albedo frowned although Ainz couldn't with his skull face.

 _A message. Could he be an old ally. Or maybe he is an old enemy...our guild was not on friendly terms with most players so the chances of him being an ally is low._ "What was this message of his?"

"He only said, 'We need to talk. Suzuki. Satoru."

"Ehhhhh!" Ainzs jaw dropped like a puppet whose strings had been cut. "Impossible! How does he know that name!" Ainz shouted. To which both Albedo and Lupusregina flinched.

 _Only a select few knew that name! None, other than my old guild members knew. Only Peroroncino, Touch me, and the members of Nine's Own Goal! Could it be they have returned! Lupusregina should have recognized them if they were really one of the 41._

"Lupusregina, describe him! I want to know every detail!"

As commanded, she described him as well as his followers in perfect detail.

"I see, this is a problem, we must bring him to our side at all costs!" _He is definitely not one of my old guild members. That raises the question, how does he know my real name? At any rate battling a player could be disastrous. If he were to hold one of the twenty he could devastate reality itself!_

"Albedo, tell all the floor guardians other than Gargantuan and Shalltear to assemble in the throne room, ready for battle at any moment."

"Yes!" She hurried out the door.

"Lupusregina Beta, you will be bringing this player to the entrance of the tomb. From there, Shalltear will use her skill to determine his strength. Go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun rose in Carne village, which was now more like a city with all the buildings and strong stone walls surrounding it.

Armina and Veronica awoke late. They yawned and stretched their arms. Looking over to the bed beside her, Veronica's eyes began frantically looking all around. "Where is master!?" she shouted. "All the nasty goblins are gone as well!"

Hearing Veronica, Armina frantically began to search as well. Confirming he was no longer in the barracks they ran out the door. Immediately they halted in their tracks.

Atop the house in front of the barracks was a group of goblins who were hammering in large boards to secure the roof. Their master was using his strength to fly the heavy logs to the top of the building.

Raiden woke up before the sun had risen as he had always been an early bird. When he had left the barracks the goblins were already at work on the houses. Two ogres were lifting large logs to the top of the house smashing down most of the house in the process.

Raiden had taken the ogres place in helping the goblins lift heavy logs to the top. For about two hours he worked until he heard a ruckus coming from the barracks.

Moments later, Armina and Veronica burst out the door. Raiden placed the last log into place. He waved to the goblins who thanked him.

He flew down with grace and elegance to the two girls, who were on their knees apologizing repeatedly.

"There is no need to apologize. Get up out of the dirt." he said, placing his hand on his face. _Did I really design them to do this?_

The two girls stood up dusting themselves off. "We are truly sorry, master. For us to allow you to have to strain yourself with petty things like lifting logs is truly unacceptable!" Armina said, looking very disappointed in herself.

Raiden sighed while patting Armina on the head. "Like I said, there is no need to apologize. Everything is okay."

"Will it really be okay to send that girl to give Ainz-sama your message?" Veronica asked.

"I believe so. I have sown the seeds. Soon we will reap my harvest."

Both Veronica and Armina were ecstatic. They had been created to assist their master in his search for his father, Momonga, who was now known as Ainz. To them it was like the final stretch of their greatest goal, their life's purpose was about to come true.

Only one thing could make them happier. To make Raiden a father.

Several minutes later Raiden was sitting down on a bench waiting for Ainz's messenger to appear.

In front of Raiden a gate appeared. Out of said gate came the same girl from before, Lupusregina. She stepped out in perfect lady like fashion.

"Ainz-sama wishes for me to take you to The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick."

Raiden stood up and walked to her side followed by his servants. "Let's not delay him then!"

All four of them stepped through the gate appearing in front of a massive hill. Raiden looked around for the tomb. All there was around them were hills. Then to his right he saw a large opening in the hill. "Ohh, so he covered the walls to stay hidden... smart."

Lupusregina directed them to the large opening. "This way, please."

The tomb looked exactly like Raiden remembered it, large and ominous.

Standing at the entrance to the tomb was a beautiful girl about the age of 14. "Shalltear Bloodfallen." Raiden said to the girl at the entrance.

"Ehhhhh!" she screamed. "You're the one! How dare you show your face here you filthy swine!"

"Shalltear-sama!" Lupusregina shouted.

Both Veronica and Armina gave Shalltear dirty looks.

"Wow! You still hold a grudge. As Ainz's guest I don't believe your attitude is appropriate." Raiden said smiling. Back in Yggdrasil, Raiden and his servants had tried to solo the dungeon many times. He had never made it past Shalltear though. He had come close many times but only thanks to the fact that he had memorized all her attacks from countless previous battles. In truth Raiden back in Yggdrasil was just your average player not overpowered but could dish out a good beating.

Shalltear scoffed realizing he was right. "If it were up to me I would have your head on a stake as I splashed around in your entrails! Be thankful to Ainz-sama for his kindness, pathetic insect."

Veronica and Armina were at their limit. They were busting at the seams after hearing her speech. Raiden held his arms out stopping them from advancing. "Shalltear I want you to remember what you have said to me. For when I finish here you will be begging at my feet for forgiveness!"

"Is that a threat!?"

"No," Raiden said smugly. "It's a prediction of the future. Nothing more. Now, shall we go meet Ainz?"

"It's Ainz-sama, so do remember that." Shalltear said before opening another gate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the throne room Ainz sat upon his throne waiting for a message from Shalltear. All the guardians were in a row on Ainz's left side of the throne room. Each one had their battle gear ready but not equipped. At his side was Albedo who as always gave a smile that would make any man fall in love.

 _Together we could conquer the world! No no no! I should add more hand movements._ Ainz was making last minute mental preparations by rehearsing his lines in his head.

" _Ainz-sama, we will be entering now."_ Ainz could slightly hear anger in Shalltear's voice.

" _Yes, you may enter."_

A gate opened and out of it came Shalltear and the three angels Lupusregina had mentioned.

Shalltear proceeded to her place at the end of the line of guardians. Raiden walked forward with confidence in his step and kneeled. His two followers did the same.

"Greetings!" Ainz said with his hand extended outwards as if he was welcoming his child home from a long trip.

"Hello, I have been searching for you my whole life. Standing here almost feels unreal." Raiden said.

 _Is he serious? Maybe he is a stalker!_ Ainz thought.

"Let's get down to it." Raiden said smiling as if he knew something Ainz did not. "Just a few questions is all I ask of you."

 _Ahhhh! He is going completely off script! What does he mean just a few questions!?_ Ainz was caught off guard by his question. "Very well, ask what you will."

"Thank you. First, fourteen years ago you were in college, correct?"

"Uhhh..." _Confirmed stalker!_ "...yes."

"Second, at college you attended a party where you became drunk. Correct?"

The guardians all shot Raiden looks of displeasure. Especially Shalltear, who ground her teeth.

Ainz thought back to his past. _I do remember that vaguely. It was my first time drinking. I even met some strange girl...the rest is all fuzzy and black. The real question is how does he know all this about me? "_ How do you know that?"

"Just hold on till the end, please. It will all make sense." Raiden said with an ear to ear smile on his face. "Third, at said party you met a woman named Jasmine. Correct?"

 _Jasmine! That was her name yes, wait...I see what he is doing. He is spinning a web of words to trap me. But these questions...what could his motive be? I will just have to play along for now._ "Indeed I met her, what of it? What is the point of these questions!?" Ainz said, clearly upset about being toyed with.

"Last one, suppose that nine months after that party where you met Jasmine, she had a child. And if I was that child, then wouldn't that mean I am your child?"

…

Clink clank clunk! It was the sound of Ainz's body falling limp in his chair like a puppet whose strings had been cut. The guardians all looked around, all but Shalltear who stood. "Then his prediction…" she fell to the floor, passed out.

The whole room was in chaos. Ainz lay in his chair with no form as if he was dead.

Albedo was the only one to keep her cool...or so Ainz thought. She slowly turned to his limp body still smiling but with a fire in her eyes as bright as a billion suns. "A-Ainz-s-sama...please explain," she said, grinding her teeth while desperately trying to keep her cool.


	5. Grandpa

_**Proofreader: PervySageChuck**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Ainz got himself in an upright position which wasn't easy since his body stopped responding after the shock of hearing the news that although he was a man who believed himself to be a virgin, he actually had a child.

He didn't dare look to his left to see Albedo's face. He commanded armies of man-eating monsters and had even seen Entoma's true arachnid face! Albedo's was on a whole new level of scary.

 _How did this happen!? All the evidence points to me being the father. Even if I were to deny it he had set those questions up to trap me so denying him being my son would mean I lied in front of all of the guardians! Damn him!_

The throne room was in chaos. Ainz grabbed the staff on his right. A replica of course, the real staff of Ainz Ooal Gown was safe on the 8th floor. Slamming the staff on the floor he said. "Calm yourselves!"

 _What do I say to the guardians?_ Ainz's brain, the nonexistent one, was like jello fried to the point of melting. _I need time to think of a plan. I'll talk to him in private later, but for now, if he wants to keep up the charade of being my son, then he won't do anything against me._ "Sebas, escort my...son to one of the extra supreme beings' rooms."

"Yes." Sebas then carried out his orders.

"Cocytus, wake Shalltear up. Albedo…" he looked over to her. _Ahhh!_ He screamed internally. She had her head crooked with the same burning eyes. Her mouth flinched and twitched as it tried to smile. "...nevermind…"

Cocytus sprayed Shalltear with a cold mist which woke her. When she woke the first thing she did was ask Ainz. "Is he really your son!?" She asked in a distressed tone.

Ainz took a moment to answer, all the guardians were waiting for an answer. "...yes, the evidence seems to point to it…"

"Ahhh!" Shalltear screamed pulling at her hair. "I said that to my beloved's son!? The next ruler of Nazarick!? I need to be punished!"

Ainz stared at the destruction in front of him. _All this from four questions...maybe he really is my son._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sebas led Ainz' son Raiden and his two followers. While they were walking the sounds from the throne room could still be heard.

"Ainz-sama, please explain! I'm still your wife right!" Albedo said in a voice which may have been deeper than Ainz'

"A son! A son! Incredible! I'm an uncle!" Cocytus said clearly daydreaming.

"He was truly magnificent as expected, Ainz-sama." Demiurge said, still kissing Ainz' ass.

The whole time Shalltear repeatedly shouted. "I need to be punished! Ahhhhhhhhh! Punished, punished, punished, punished, punished!" Followed by the sound of her passing out again.

"Albedo! Get off of me! Help!"

"Let me love you! I must have twice the child she had!" Albedo screamed.

"Seems like I caused quite the ruckus." Raiden said.

"Yes. Your appearance was quite the shock to us all." Sebas began to think. _His appearance. How does a lich have an angel as a son?_ He cast the thought aside. _Well, the supreme beings have always been out of our comprehension._

Many times as they walked Sebas caught himself staring at Raiden.

"Sebas, before we go to my new room could you show me around?"

"...Yes, if that is what you wish." Sebas hesitated for a moment because he had two conflicting orders. _Well, if we take a few detours but end up in the same place... in the end, it should be fine...right?_

Their first stop on the 9th floor was to go to the tea room to meet the Pleiades battle maids. On the way Armina had found a cute little penguin named Éclair. She had asked Raiden if she could have him. Raiden looked to Sebas.

"Do as you will." _He is a traitor anyways._

Armina grabbed Éclair hugging him tightly.

"Stop this! I am the greatest cleaner in the world and the future ruler of Nazarick! I demand you to let me go! Ach!" Éclair shouted in protest but Armina was designed to like cute things so she never let him go.

Sebas took them over the whole of the 9th and 10th floors, meeting nearly every NPC of importance. When he finally got Raiden to his room Sebas bid him farewell and went on to his regular duties.

Raiden was the first to enter the room. Armina watched as he walked forward and slumped into his bed. "Ahhh! It feels good to have completed my life's goal, but where do I go from here?"

Realizing he didn't expect an answer, Armina and Veronica both walked into the kitchen nearby.

"Master has found his father...what does that mean for us?"

Armina was stunned by Veronica's question. _She may have had a point. We were created to assist master in finding his father. Now he has him and our purpose is gone._

"We must show him we still have value! Or be forever without him!" Veronica and Armina shuddered at the thought. "Do not worry. I have a plan." Veronica whispered into Armina's ear.

Raiden lay on his bed. _Where did those two go. Normally they are never more than a few feet from me?_

He looked up at the ceiling which was intricate and stylish. Suddenly he heard his bed creak ever so slightly.

"Hmm..." he looked down to see both Armina and Veronica creeping towards him in their birthday suits.

He couldn't help but gawk as they swayed back and forth. Raiden felt something click in his mind like his animalistic instincts kicking in. Any man who refused what was creeping towards him was no man at all. He pounced.

Sebas was continuing his rounds around the 9th floor when he passed by the bar. Inside, Shalltear was shouting at the bartender.

"Give me another!" she demanded with tears rolling down her face. "I'm a failure! Ahhhhhhhhh!" her makeup was running down her face, her hair was frayed, and her clothes were wrinkled making her look like a college girl after a party.

"I must go apologize!" she stood up leaving her drink behind. She ran down the halls to the supreme beings' rooms.

Sebas decided to follow her out of curiosity. When he reached the point where Shalltear had stopped he realized what she was doing. Instead of apologizing she had her ear pressed against the door listening to the groans and moans coming from within.

Ahhhhhhhhh, master! Ohhhhhhhh! The moans got increasingly louder.

"Maybe just a peek..." Shalltear said slightly opening the door. "Ohhh, so huge." She whispered putting her hand under her dress.

….. _I see nothing! I hear nothing! I was not even here!_ Sebas turned around and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Albedo knocked on Raiden's door. He was already up of course but the two girls still slept like logs. Raiden opened the door to greet Albedo.

Before he could open his mouth, she spoke. "Ainz-sama wishes to speak with you. Please follow me."

"Okay, sure." they began to walk down the hall when suddenly Albedo stopped.

"I need your assistance." She said without looking to Raiden.

"Ohhh, for what?" he asked.

"...your mother." She looked as if it pained her just to speak. "She...had a child with Ainz-sama. I want to know how she did it, what was her strategy?"

"She got him drunk, then forced herself upon him. Well, I guess since he can no longer drink, that plan won't work." Raiden got the jist of what she was asking. _A brother wouldn't be a bad thing._

"Seriously?" She looked over to him. "she did not use cat outfits or mud wrestling?"

"What? Who gave you that idea? If you want to bear his child, you are out of luck. I am the only child he has ever had. His skeletal body no longer has that function." Albedo seemed like she just couldn't grasp what he was trying to say.

They continued down the hall with Albedo thinking up more plans and Raiden shooting them down with the same response of "He can't" over and over till they reached Ainz' room.

As Albedo shot him more suggestions he entered the room ignoring her.

"Ahh, you have come, thank you." Ainz continually asked question after question to confirm the fact that Raiden was actually his son.

Raiden answered to the best of his knowledge using the stories his mother had told him.

"So I am… a father." Ainz was not sure how to feel. He was glad he wasn't a virgin but Raiden's appearance caused a lot of problems which he didn't have time to deal with. "I will accept you as my son but you must take responsibility for breaking Shalltear."

"That sounds acceptable. I just have one question. How do you feel about becoming a grandfather?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12 years later.

Raiden flew across the sky heading towards Nazarick. Behind him flew his two beautiful wives, Armina and Veronica. Lagging behind them were his two children, Abiel the warrior, Veronica's son and Armina's daughter, Selene.

They each had their father's wings with their mother's features.

Abiel clunked Selene on the head with his sword. "Oww! Dad! Make him stop." [Thunderbolt] she shot a massive bolt of lightning at Abiel.

"Stop it, you two." he said in a stern voice that sounded as if this was a common occurrence. "When we get to grandpa's there will be plenty of people to fight."

He looked down to the country below him. The Slane Theocracy was the only country left that Ainz had not taken. Instead, Raiden ruled over this country as Demiurge had given it to him as a gift after making the Theocracy's former leaders into supplies for making scrolls.

He ruled over this country in order to bring it back to the ways of his old comrades. All throughout the world different races were at peace, wars no longer existed, and the people were experiencing times of great economic wealth thanks to Ainz' and Raiden's rule.

When they reached Nazarick they met outside as was common for Abiel and Selene's attack course taught by Cocytus. Raiden touched down on the ground, the rest followed suit.

The kids ran forward, yelling "Grandpa!" They loved him since he had a habit of doting on them.

Albedo who was standing beside Ainz looked down at the kids and smiled. She had practically claimed Selene as her own. Looking over to Veronica she said. "Shall we go in for some tea?"

"Why of course." Veronica and Armina said. They had tea times now and then where they talked about their problems and the men they loved, which was often their problem.

"Welcome Raiden-sama. Shall we spar today?" Cocytus said, eager to fight.

"Absolutely! I will win this time!" Raiden said confidently. "Kids, let this battle be your lesson."

Ainz put up a protective barrier around him and the kids. "Again! Ohh, Raiden, I noticed your third wife Zesshi did not come."

Raiden prepared for battle. "Yeah, she is investigating some disturbance in the great forest."

Raiden pulled a sword of flames from his inventory. "You ready, Cocytus?"

The two warriors charged each other with smiles on their faces.


End file.
